Only the Beginning
by angelicmfer
Summary: I suck at Summaries but I'll give it a try. Amy and Matt are deeply in love. Follow them and their crazy friends as they go through parent hood and marrige. first fic


-December 19th 2002-  
  
Bang! Bang! Bang! Amy heard a loud pounding on her door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"It's Matt, can you hurry and open the door!"  
  
"Geez hang on I'm coming!"  
  
Amy opens the door to see a big Christmas tree on her porch.  
  
"What the -"  
  
"Hey babe", Matt said trying to keep from droping the tree,"can you help me with this it's pretty heavy."  
  
"Oh yeah sure, I'm just a little suprised. What's this for?"  
  
"You! Who else." Matt replied.  
  
Amy grabbed the bottom of the tree and helped Matt carry it into the living room.  
  
"Damn when you're carrying something heavy from the car the door seems farther away than it is." Matt said out of breathe.  
  
"Aww poor baby can't carry a tiny little tree from the car" Amy said teasing Matt while pinching his cheek.  
  
"Tiny! What the hell do you mean tiny? Have you look at that tree? Plus I think I scratched my hand." Matt said looking for any signs of a scratch.  
  
"Aww you want mamma to make it feel better?" She said wrapping her arms around Matt's neck.  
  
Matt nodded his head   
  
Amy was about to kiss Matt when the phone rang.  
  
"Call back later!" Matt yelled at the ringing phone.  
  
"I bet that's Jeff, he said he was gonna call." Amy said walking towards the phone.  
  
"He can never call or show up on time but he sure has a knack for calling when I'm about to get some." Matt said.  
  
Amy shot Matt an evil glare before picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Amy, were we still gonna go shopping later this afternoon?" Jeff asked on the other line.  
  
"Uhh, I don't know I'm kinda tired but I'll call you at one to let you know."  
  
"Yeah she'll call you so don't call back till then!" Matt yelled from across the room.  
  
"What, ok I'll tell him now", Amy said listening to Jeff, "Matt! Jeff said shut the hell up and that it's not his fault you can't get any!"  
  
"Goodbye Jeff!" He yelled.  
  
"Yeah I'd love to got to lunch to-" Amy said before droping the phone and running to the bathroom.  
  
"Hello? Amy? Hello?!" Jeff yelled on the other end.  
  
After talking to jeff for a minute Matt went to the bathroom where Amy was vomiting.  
  
"Whoa are you ok?" Matt asked.  
  
Amy flushed the toilet and began brushing her teeth. When she was finished she walked right past Matt into the living room.  
  
"Hello, Amy are you there?" Matt said waving his hand in front of her face.  
  
"Oh, yeah?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Uh yeah I'm fine." She replied nervously.  
  
"Why are you so shakey? Are you sure you're fine?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Amy snaped.  
  
"Calm down babe, I'm sorry."  
  
"No it's my fault I'm just real tired." She replied.  
  
"Oh well maybe you take a nap. But I can't stay I have to go some last minute Christmas shopping with my dad."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you later then." She said giving him a kiss before he left,  
  
-Christmas Morning-  
  
"Morning sleepy head. Merry Christmas." Amy said to her half sleep fiance.  
  
"Merry Christmas", Matt said getting some orange juice,"What time did you wake up?"  
  
"Uh not too long ago", she said, "you looked so cute sleeping I didn't want to wake you."  
  
"Thanks,but Mason woke me up messing around on the bed."  
  
"I was wondering where he went. You up for presents?"  
  
"Of course I am." Matt said as they walked in the living room where the tree was.  
  
Amy gave Matt his presents first: A watch, a CK gift set,and a couple of shirts.  
  
Matt then gave Amy her presents: A porclain Pit bull,a big stuffed dog that said 'I Wuv You' on the stomach, and a beautiful locket with diamonds along the chain.  
  
"Aww thank you so much I 'wuv' you too." Amy said giving Matt a kiss.  
  
"You're welcome." Matt said with a big grin on his face.   
  
"Umm, I have one more present for you." Amy said before taking a box from behind her.  
  
Matt opened it to see a cell phone in the box.  
  
"Thanks amy, but you didn't have to-  
  
"No open the phone." She said.  
  
Matt opened the flip phone and read what seemed to be a text message. He dropped the phone as soon as he read it, and hugged Amy.  
  
"Are you sure?" He asked.  
  
"Positive." she replied  
  
"Well then let's go tell Daddy and Jeff."  
  
"Ok. let's go."  
  
Matt and Amy got dressed and went to Mr.Hardy's house.  
  
When they left the cell phone still lie on the floor reading 'I'M PREGNANT'  
  
-Night on the town-  
  
"Amy, hurry up or we're gonna be late!" Matt yelled from downstairs.  
  
"Ok, let me finish my make-up!" Amy yelled through the door.  
  
"Dear God Amy we're going to Sizzlers with Jeff, Beth, Shannon, Crystal, and Shane it's not really all that special...really."  
  
"Matt can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Are you nine months pregnant?"  
  
"No, not since I last checked." Matt chuckled.  
  
"Do you have to worry about wearing a certain color so you don't look like you're pregnant with triplets?! If not then shut the hell up!"  
  
"Whoa, sorry."  
  
"I'm ready so let's go eat." Amy said walking down the stairs.  
  
"Did I tell you how cute you look waddling down the stairs." Matt said kissing here on the cheek.  
  
"Shut up Matt."  
  
-Later at Sizzlers  
  
"So Amy how ya feeling?" Beth asked before taking a sip of water.  
  
"I feel a little better than before, but I've been having some contractions for the past couple days." Amy replied.  
  
"Oh, so that means you're do pretty soon right?" asked Crystal.  
  
"Well I'm not due for another week but I could go into labour any day now."  
  
"Wouldn't that suck if Amy went home tonight and got all comfortable in bed and went to sleep the all of a sudden she goes into labour." Shannon said.  
  
"Oh God I pray that doesn't happen." Amy said taking a sip of water.  
  
"Or just think if she got up to use the restroom right now and her water broke." Shane said looking at Amy. She did not look too happy."Amy why are you looking at me like that I was joking."  
  
"Shane remind me to kick your ass in a couple of days." Amy said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why don't you just try to do it now like you did the other day but couldn't catch me." Shane said sticking his tongue out at Amy.  
  
"You are so lucky." She said.  
  
"Why is he lucky?" asked Matt.  
  
"He's lucky my water just broke or I'd kick his ass!" Amy yelled.  
  
"What?!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"My water just broke. Do I need to spell that out for you guys?!"  
  
"OMG!" Matt yelled while getting up out of his seat.  
  
"Hurry up Matt and get the car!" She yelled  
  
"Excuse me ma'am but can you not yell?" A waiter tapped Amy on the sholder.  
  
"Unless you want to deliver this baby yourself shut the f**k up!" She yelled in his face.  
  
"Come on guys let's go! Jeff, help Amy to the car!" Matt yelled from outside.  
  
"Ok amy I got ya." Jeff said holding Amy's arm.  
  
"Don't f**king touch me I can walk myself!" She said snatching her arm away from Jeff.  
  
When they got Amy in the car Jeff and Shannon got in.  
  
"You three take the truck and follow us to the hospital." Jeff told Beth, Shane and Crystal.  
  
"Ok, we'll see you there." Beth said.  
  
Jeff closed the car door as Matt sped of to the hospital.  
  
The other three ran to the truck.  
  
"No Shane let me drive!" Beth yelled.  
  
"No I wanna drive!" He yelled trying to push her out of the way.  
  
"Crystal you wanna help me here?!" Beth yelled struggling to get in the car.  
  
Crystal ran over and pulled Shane away from the car long enough for Beth to get in.  
  
"You guys suck big time." he said getting in the truck.  
  
"Shut up and close the door Shane before we make you walk to the hospital." Beth said starting the car. After Shane closed his door they were off to the hospital also.  
  
At the Hospital-  
  
Beth, Crystal, and Shane ran through the doors of the hospital to the front desk.  
  
"We need to know where Amy Dumas' room is." Beth told the receptionist.  
  
"Uhh, Amy Dumas is in room '201'." The kind woman told them.  
  
"Thanx!" They all said.  
  
They walked into Amy's room and saw Matt sitting next to her bed and Shannon and Jeff talking amongst themselves.  
  
"It's about time you showed up." Jeff said looking up at them.  
  
"Sorry we had a couple of problems." Beth said shooting a mean glare at Shane.  
  
"More like she wouldn't let me drive!"  
  
"Get over it Shane." Crystal said taking a seat next to Shannon.  
  
"How ya feeling?" Beth asked patting Amy's knee.  
  
"Not too good. The sooner I give birth the better I'll feel." Amy said rubbing her stomach.  
  
"Me too!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?" Shane asked.  
  
"Well she's been eating all my chocolate and fries since she was two months along." Matt said looking and smiling at Amy.  
  
"Hey a pregnant girls gotta eat right? Plus I coul- oww!! Owww!  
  
Amy was cut off when she had a contraction. She bit her lip as it slowly passed.  
  
"Are you ok? That one was long." Matt said holding Amy's hand.  
  
"OMG!! That hurt like hell!" Amy said while trying to sit up.  
  
"It's going to be like that until the baby is born." The nurse said walking into the room.  
  
"God, don't remind me." amy said.  
  
-Three hours later-  
  
"God, how long does it take to have a baby?! It's 12:45 in the morning and she still hasn't given birth." Shane said obviously exhausted.  
  
"It doesn't just pop out Shane, it takes time." Crystal tod him resting her head on Shannon's shoulder.  
  
"A lot of time." He said   
  
"Shane shut-up before she wakes up." Matt told him, still holding Amy's hand.  
  
"I'm gonna try to sleep." Jeff said.  
  
"Me too." Everyone said.  
  
Everyone dosed off to sleep hoping it would be over soon.  
  
-Seven and a half hours later-  
  
It was now around 8:15am and she still hadn't had the baby.  
  
"You guys I'm going to go get some coffee anybody want some?" Jeff asked standing up.  
  
"Crystal and I'll take some." Shannon said stretching.  
  
"Yeah me too." Shane said yawning.  
  
"Babe, you want some too?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, I'll just take some water." Beth said.  
  
"Matt, you want anything?"  
  
"No, I'm fine." He said.  
  
"Amy, can I get you anything?"  
  
Amy just looked up at Jeff and turned her head.  
  
"I'll take that as a no." He said leaving.  
  
When Jeff was walking back from the cafeteria with the coffee he saw Beth, Shane, Shannon, and Crystal sitting in chairs outside the door.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked handing everyone their drinks.  
  
"The doctor came in and said she ws ready to push." Crystal told him.  
  
"Oh, finally."  
  
"That's what I'm saying." Shane said.  
  
"You guys are wrong." Beth said.  
  
"Hey I'm just tired." Shane said holding his hands up in defense.  
  
"You think she isn't?!" Crystal asked.  
  
"Gosh, girls calm down." Shannon said.  
  
"Women" Shane said.  
  
"Shut up!" Both girls yelled.  
  
Everyone got quite when they heard Amy yelling at someone.  
  
"God this hurts!! I really hate you right now Matt Hardy!! I really hate you!!" Amy screamed loud enough to be heard by the five others outside.  
  
"Oh my gosh, poor Amy " Crystal said.  
  
"You mean poor Matt." Shane said laughing while the other two guys joined in the laughter.  
  
" You guys are so stupid. " Beth said hitting Jeff's arm.  
  
About ten minutes later Matt came out the door.  
  
"I'm a Dad!" He told them.  
  
"Congradulations!" They all said.  
  
"I'm happy for ya man." Shane said hugging Matt.  
  
"I never thought I could be this happy having a daughter." Matt said grinning.   
  
"She had a girl?! " Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Ha! Pay up boys!" Beth said grinning.  
  
"Just kidding guys, it's a boy." Matt said.  
  
"Ha! Take that!" Shane said.  
  
"Yeah pay up!" Jeff said mimicking Beth.  
  
"You guys are so f*cking stupid." Matt said opening the door to let them in.  
  
They walked in and saw Amy holding the baby.  
  
"Hey hon." Crystal said walking over to Amy.  
  
"Hey." She said looking up.  
  
"So, what did you guys name him?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Daniel Moore. Didn't we tell you?"  
  
"Yeah, I just forgot." He said.  
  
Everyone held and talked about the baby then left to let Amy get some rest. 


End file.
